ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Splash Bros. (series)
Super Splash Bros. (series) is a series for the Video Games. List of Games * Super Splash Bros. (1999) (for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, DreamCast) * Super Splash Bros. Melee (2001) (for PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) * Super Splash Bros. Pockets (2002) (for GameBoy Advance) * Super Splash Bros. Revolution (2007) (for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, Wii) * Super Splash Bros. Pockets 2 (2008) (for Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable) * Super Splash Bros. Universe (2013) (for Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4) * Super Splash Bros. Pockets 3 (2014) (for PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS) * Super Splash Bros. Brawl (2017) (for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch) List of Playable Characters SpongeBob SquarePants series * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Dennis Rugrats series * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Kimi Finster Hey Arnold! series * Arnold * Helga * Harold Berman The Wild Thornberrys series * Eliza Thornberrys Rocko's Modern Life series * Rocko * Ed Bighead (formerly) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters series * Ickis Rocket Power series * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez * Sam Dullard Doug series * Doug * Roger Klotz (formerly) The Fairly OddParents series * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang (formerly) * Chloe Carmicheal * Turbo Thunder Jimmy Neutron series * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez * King Goobot * Dorkus & Pinter * Professor Calamitous (formerly) KaBlam! series * Henry and June The Angry Beavers * Daggett and Norbert Oh Yeah! Cartoons series * Dan Danger (formerly) All Grown Up! series * Teenage Tommy Pickles (formerly) * Teenage Angelica Pickles (formerly) Nickelodeon Splat series * Orange Splat Man El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera series * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera * Puma Loco * Django of the Dead The Mighty B! series * Bessie Higgenbottom T.U.F.F. Puppy series * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * The Chameleon Danny Phantom series * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Nicolai Technus * Valerie Gray * Ember McLain * Skulker * Frostbite (DLC) * Freakshow (formerly) Avatar: The Last Airbender series * Aang * Katara * Sokka * Zuko * Toph Bei Fong * Azula Catscratch series * Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik The X's series * Mr. X * Glowface (formerly) ChalkZone series * Rudy and Snap As Told by Ginger series * Ginger Foutley Invader Zim series * Zim * GiR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi Monkey Quest series * Hiro Mightypaw Tak and the Power of Juju series * Tak * Lok * Jerra * Traloc My Life as a Teenage Robot series * Jenny XJ9 * Vexus * Misty Back at the Barnyard series * Otis Fanboy & Chum Chum series * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Boog * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason The Loud House series * Lincoln Loud * Leni and Lori Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud The Legend of Korra series * Korra Sanjay and Craig series * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman Miraculous Ladybug series * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Queen Bee * Volpina Harvey Beaks series * Harvey Beaks * Fee and Foo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Shredder Growing Up Creepie * Creepie Creecher Winx Club series * Bloom * Stella * Icy Regal Academy series * Rose Cinderella Breadwinners series * Buhdeuce and SwaySway Bunsen is a Beast! series * Mikey and Bunsen * Amanda Pinky Malinky series * Pinky Malinky Welcome to the Waynes series * Ansi Molina and Olly Timbers (DLC) Kuu Kuu Harajuku series * G Shrek series * Shrek and Donkey (formerly) * Puss in Boots (formerly) * Princess Fiona (formerly) * Gingy (formerly) * Pinnochio (formerly) Madagascar series * Alex (formerly) * Marty (formerly) * Gloria (formerly) * Melman (formerly) * Skipper (formerly) * King Julien (formerly) Kung Fu Panda series * Po (formerly) * Tigress (formerly) * Tai Lung (formerly) Dora the Explorer series * Dora (formerly) * Boots (formerly) * Diego (formerly) Blue's Clues series * Joe and Blue (formerly) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan series * Kai-Lan (formerly) The Backyardigans series * Pablo (formerly) * Tyrone (formerly) Fresh Beat Band series * Twist (formerly) * Shout (formerly) * Marina (formerly) * Kiki (formerly) Team UmiZoomi series * Milli, Geo, and Bot (formerly) Bubble Guppies series * Molly and Gil (formerly) Dora and Friends series * Teenage Dora PAW Patrol series * Marshall * Chase * Rubble * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker Drake & Josh series * Drake Parker and Josh Nichols Zoey 101 series * Zoey Brooks iCarly series * Carly and Sam Victorious series * Tori Vega Henry Danger series * Kid Danger Big Time Rush series * Kendall Knight Game Shakers series * Bebe and Kenzie Just Jordan series * Jordan (formerly) The Naked Brothers Band * Nat and Alex Wolff (formerly) Caitlin's Way series * Caitlin (formerly) Taina series * Taina (formerly) Inspector Gadget series * Inspector Gadget Power Rangers series * Red Ranger Alvin and the Chipmunks series * Alvin, Simon and Theodore (formerly) * Brittany, Jeanette and Elanor (formerly) Ever After High series * Apple White * Madeline Hatter * Raven Queen * Darling Charming Monster High series * Draculaura * Frankie Stein * Lagoona Blue * Ari Hauntington * Silvi Timberwolf DC Super Hero Girls series * Supergirl * Wonder Woman * Batgirl * Harley Quinn * Katana My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series * Twilight Sparkle Littlest Pet Shop series * Blythe Baxter and Zoe Trent (formerly) Yo-Kai Watch series * Nathan Adams * Jibanyan * Hovernyan Barbie series * Barbie Bratz series * Jade (formerly) Teen Titans Go! * Robin * Cyborg * Starfire * Beast Boy * Raven LoliRock series * Iris Category:Video Games Category:Video Game series Category:Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Fighting Games